Shine Broadcasting Network
Not to be confused with Sims Broadcasting Network. History Beginnings (1982-1989) The beginnings of the channel would begin on September 20, 1982 when Dupont Television was on the verge of bankruptcy, so that one of the channels known as MediaWorks Television which started operating in 1969, was interested in purchasing, after several plans announced the merger of the two channels. At the beginning, it would be renamed Mediapont, but then decided to call as "Shine Broadcasting Network". Already during the 80s, it began broadcasting shows like "The Day Show" and "Call Me" in its primetime, including shows such as "Ellen" and "Apartment 300". The channel slowly was growing incorporating own stations in New York, Los Angeles, Washington D.C. and Houston. Later, it would join a network of affiliates. Moreover, since 1985 Chile launches U.S. versions of shows like "Anakena" and "Puppets" as part of the "soap opera" featuring the chain start offering Japanese animated series in primetime. In 1987, he decided to create a new programming system, creating the format "Golden Time", similar to the Japanese channel, which offered Japanese animation from 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m., however did not work and therefore called off the air, using definitely use in primetime shows like "DualMen" and "Mission Mars". In 1988, "The Late Show With Andrew Douser" was created, still the longest canal. Consolidation of the channel (1990-1998) By that decade, Shine started playing more with the young audience with a channel aimed at viewers range from 15 to 25 years, although in 1995 decided to include the more adult audience. The reasons for that to happen is the fierce competition he wore at the time. By that date, increase new programs as "Impossible", "Justice and Land", "My Friends" and "Perón" (which was criticized mainly by Argentine residents in the U.S., would also offer contests like "The Orquest Of Million "and" 1,2,3 .. Winner ". By 1998, Shine acquires ACTIVAGROUP, who was in bankruptcy. Following changes to Shine Television Group, the result of this creates thematic channels "Laugh TV", "REC Channel" and its importance "Teenager Network" channel, to be called "The Family Network". Lower of Rating (1999-2001) However, Shine suffers one of the worst low tuning in history, this program due to low and not to innovate, but that did not stop to continue offering its programs. Already in 2000, calls itself "The Millennium Channel". 2001, like other channels started covering the attacks of September 11, the building in New York Shine suffers various materials but no serious damage. Back popularity (2002-2005) However from the above, 2002 the channel increase your rating with new television series, also consolidated his "Daytime" with the premiere of the talk show "The Sarah Baker Show," which began to take a hit, as of their "Soap Operas" join "Central Hospital" and "Two Lives". Programming News and Information *SBN News (merger with Shine News Morning and Shine News Tonigt) *SBN Breakfast *Interview *Anime News Television Series *An Uprejudiced Doctor *Angels *American Law *Brooklyn *Living in the same household *The Falklands War *The Wedding Crashers *Better late than never *Wow, I married a Latina *The Detectives *Surviving in Japan (reality, based in Sobreviviendo en Japón) *Mystery in the Mountains *Woman Vs Men *The Scientists And The Gal *The Partners *Katie and Katie *The Videomaniatics *Dawn Power *Big Liar *Fairy Tail *XXXHolic (Japanese anime) *Geek Maniac *Owned! Reality Shows *Africa *Changing My Style *Loft Live *Breakdance Populars Sports *SBN Sports Platform *SBN Sports *NFL on SBN *NBA on SBN *NASCAR on SBN Talk Shows *The Sarah Baker Show *Late Show With Andrew Douser Soap Operas *Central Hospital *Two Lives Kids and Teen programs Teen's SBN (Formerly called Teenager Network On Shine) *School Days *Peach Girl *Liv And Maddie *Shake It Up *And Teenager Network Series Kids Corner (also caled SBN's Kids Corner) #Bakugan #Naruto #Inuyasha #Cardcaptors #Winx Club (4KIDS Version) #Mermaid Melody #Pretty Cure 8. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Dub) 1996 - 1998 Game Shows *1,2,3... Winner *The Orquest Of Million Movies *SBN Monday Movie (Formerly called Shine Monday Movie) *SBN Thursday Movie (Formerly called Shine Thursday Movie) *SBN Saturday Movie (Formerly called Shine Saturday Movie) Logos SBN Logo.png|First Logo has the Black Ball with the black outlined "SBN" (1982-present) Category:Shine Television Netwok Category:Fictional television networks Category:Shine Television Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982